Secrets Revealed! Sort of
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: Amu Hinamori... The world wants to know: Who do you have a crush on!" I would list the pairings... but it would take way too long! Please just read it, I know I suck at Summaries! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! This is especially for that special day!


Secrets Revealed… Sort of!

Anime: Shugo Chara

By: Ryu-Takehshi

Amu Hinamori was on her way to the Royal Garden for her daily Guardian's Club meeting when she was suddenly ambushed by her 'groupies'; the girls in her class that all agree that she is the most 'Cool & Spicy' girl in all of Seiyo Academy.

"Hinamori Amu!" one of them exclaimed.

"Y-yes?" Amu replied hesitantly.

"We've all been wondering…"

"Yeah…?"

They all pointed at her, "Who does Amu Hinamori have a crush on?!"

Amu blushed as she crossed her arms, "N-no one… I don't have a crush on anyone!"

The girls all smiled, "Are you sure…?"

"W-well…"

Just then Tadase came running over, "Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san!" he called.

"Oh Tadase-kun… Sorry I'm late for the meeting, I was sort of… ambushed!" Amu apologized as she glared at the girls who were standing there in awe of Tadase.

"Whoa!" one of them whispered, "its Tadase Hotori; Amu's super lucky to spend everyday with him!"

"Maybe Amu has a crush on him…" another one whispered back.

"I-it's nothing like that!" Amu said as her face turned completely red.

Tadase laughed as he tapped Amu on the shoulder, "Hinamori-san…"

"Right, sorry… What was it you were going to say Tadase-kun?"

"Well…" Tadase started.

"Joker! Hey, Joker!" Kairi called suddenly as he ran up to her as well; not even noticing the group of girls standing around Amu.

"Oh hey Class Prez!" Amu smiled.

"Hey… Isn't that the current Jack-Kairi Sanjou?!" the girls began to mutter; but by now, Amu, Tadase, and Kairi weren't listening at all.

"King… What're you doing here?" Kairi asked as he noticed Tadase standing there.

"I just came to tell Hinamori-san that we re-scheduled today and tomorrow's meetings on account of Yuiki babysitting little Tsubasa…"

"What a coincidence, I was just about to tell her the same thing…"

The atmosphere around the two boys suddenly changed; it was as if the two were battling with words but trying to be polite at the same time.

"Well, then I guess were both done here…" Tadase said with a forced smile.

"Yes King… I believe that we are…" Kairi replied with the same fake smile.

Tadase turned to Amu quickly, "Amu, that reminds me… The last time we went to buy supplies, I ran off and we never got to finish our ice cream… Do you want to come with me again this Saturday?"

"Sure Tadase-kun, I'd love to!" Amu smiled.

"Great," Tadase replied as he began to run off, "And don't forget to wear the heart hair piece that I got you! It looks so cute on you!"

"B-bye Tadase-kun, I'll see you then…" Amu waved.

"Joker…" Kairi started.

"Mmm?"

"I see you're wearing the wristband I got you…"

"Oh yeah, I really want to thank you for it Cla-- uhh… Kairi-kun!"

Kairi bowed, "You're very welcome… Hinamori-san…"

And then, Kairi ran off as well…

Amu sighed as the girls began to whisper again, "I wonder what that was all about…"

"Could it be that the Jack and the King are fighting over Hinamori?!" another one remarked.

Amu suddenly remembered that they were standing there and had seen all that had happened.

"N-no… you guys don't get it!" she exclaimed.  
"Get… what Hinamori?" a voice asked from behind her.

All of the girls screamed happily as Amu turned around, "K-Kukai?! Why are you here?"

"It's Kukai Souma-the former Jack!" the girls exclaimed.

Kukai smiled, "Hinamori, I noticed that you were getting sloppy on our last…" he was about to say battle but he didn't want to freak out the girls standing there. "Our last… Guardian's mission-yeah, you were really out of it last time, so I thought that it'd be great to get some training in tomorrow!"

"Training?!" the girls wondered.

Amu ignored them, "B-but, I have a guardian's meeting tomorrow…"

"Don't give me that Hinamori! Tadase told me that we cancelled!"

Amu sighed heavily, "Fine… I'll meet you at the park tomorrow…"

"Great! I'll be waiting so don't be late!" he said as he ran off as well.

"I'm sorry for all of the interruptions…" Amu apologized.

One of the girls was about to remark when Ikuto suddenly appeared, "Hey Amu!" he waved.

"I-Ikuto…?" Amu's face went red (as always!)

"Who's that?" a girl wondered, "I think he's a high school student… how does he know Hinamori?!"

"Why did you come here Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"What you're not happy to see me?" he smiled.

"That doesn't answer my question Ikuto…"

He sighed contently, "Same old Amu… Anyway, care to join me at the amusement park?" He winked at her.

"Uhh… I-I uhh…" Amu struggled.

Ikuto walked right up to her and stared her in the eye; Amu's face went red.

"I'll take that as a yes… I'll come and get you at seven-got it?"

"W-wait Ikuto…"

"I'll see you later… Amu" he said as he walked away.

Just then, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto-you cat burglar!" Tadase shouted as he ran past Amu; he was in a character change with Kiseki and seemed ready to battle.

"Hey," Ikuto waved as he character changed with Yoru, "How goes it Kiddie King?"

"That's Tadase Hotori to you!" Tadase exclaimed, "What were you doing to Hinamori-san?!"

"I don't think that's any of your concern Tadase…" Ikuto smiled as he ran from him.

"Don't worry Hinamori-san," Tadase said just before he ran to chase Ikuto, "I'll catch him!"

Upon Tadase and Ikuto leaving, there was a very long silence, except for the constant angry muttering that emitted from Amu.

"Uhh… Hinamori…?" one of the girls began.

"Oh right… Yes?" Amu replied wearily.

"I think we know your answer to our question already…"

"Uhh… you do?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded, "Amu Hinamori doesn't have a crush on anybody…"

"Yes, thank you! I already told you that!"

"But…"

"But… what?"

The girls paused momentarily, and then all exclaimed in unison, "But… everyone has a crush on Hinamori Amu!"

Amu sighed as she muttered to herself, "Well, I guess that'll have to do…"


End file.
